


【人物】Chris Miller－克里斯．米勒

by mooncat666



Series: DBH-Earth-52 [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: 設定為After the Deviant Revolution-革命之後時間線重疊Chris Miller對Gavin的印象＊RK900/Gavin主線故事之前導短文＊





	【人物】Chris Miller－克里斯．米勒

　　Chris Miller其實不會很討厭Gavin Reed，然而精確地說，Chris也沒真的討厭過誰就是了。

　　對Chris而言，某些地方他還滿佩服Gavin的，只要把Gavin陰晴不定的個性、焦躁易怒的口氣、經常痛毆犯人而被警告等等全都排除的話。

　　Gavin辦案直覺精準，行動力高，效率又好，常常可以拿到別人拿不到的情報，不過Chris有些無法理解，Gavin和局裡的人都處不來，和線民的關係卻一直非常良好，明明只要把態度分個十分之一給警局同事，就不會被討厭了，但是他卻不願意。

　　Chris不討厭Gavin還有個原因，就是他發現Gavin其實很努力。

　　基層員警需要做巡邏工作，在半夜回到警局是很平常的事，他經常看見Gavin在坐位上做著他白天從來不想處理的文件檔案。

　　Chris好奇問過Gavin，他用著彆扭的口氣說因為白天很吵。

　　包括他們捉到殺了主人的仿生人那天，Gavin並沒有被要求出勤，回到警局卻發現他仍在辦公室裡頭。

　　而且對Hank Anderson的出現皺緊了眉頭。


End file.
